Dora and Friends Meet Blue's Clues & You!
by DezPlayzz
Summary: Josh and Blue get transported into Dora's world where they must team up together for the very first time. They adventure through Dora's world looking for clues to try and find a way to send the two back to their world. It's a take on two beloved cartoon shows and what would happen if they had a crossover.
1. Chapter 1: A New Adventure

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure!**

** _Dora and Friends Theme Song..._**

**"Bienvenidos, Mis Amigos!" welcomed Dora. **

**Hi! Hello! Hola! said Dora's city friends. **

**"Sing with us!" Dora said while clapping and singing. **

**"Hola, Hola, Hola, Bienvenidos! We're so very very happy to see you!" sang Dora and Friends in unison. **

**"Soy, Dora and I'm with my ****friends! We're here having fun with our friends from the rainforest!" Dora finished. **

**"Today is a great day because our friends from the rainforest came all the way over for a sleepover!" said Dora. **

**"Yeah! It's been a while since we all got together." said Boots. "There hasn't been much ****adventures in the rainforest since Dora came to rescue Swiper. **

**"I looked silly tangled up in that spring." said Swiper. **

**Everyone laughed at what Swiper had said. **

**"There hasn't been any here too since we journeyed to Caballee." said Naiya.**

**"Yeah, the flying horses were so cool! said Alana. She remembered how it felt riding on the horses across the bridge. **

**"Caballee was a fun world we discovered." said Kate. "I wonder where the next adventure will take us."**

**Everyone wondered about what the next adventure will be. What they ****didn't know was that the next adventure was soon on its way. **

_**Meanwhile, in Blue's Clues & You!...**_

_**Blue's Clues & You Theme Song...**_

**"Hi, I'm so glad you're finally here!" Josh said. **

**He was excited because Blue has been waiting for us to come over. **

**"Hey Blue, look who's here!" Josh called to his puppy friend. **

**Blue hurried with a fast pace to see who was at the door hoping it was her friend. **

**"Hello friend!" barked Blue. "I'm so happy you're here!"**

**"Well, come on in!" said Josh. "We were just wondering with the rest of our friends about what we should do today!"**

**Josh and Blue led the viewers towards the left side of the living room where the Blue's Clues gang was hanging around the table.**

**"Hey everyone!" said Josh. "Look who's here!"**

**"Hello, Welcome!" greeted the Blue's Clues gang. **

**"So did you guys figure what we're going to do today?" said Josh. **

** "Unfortunately no." said Side Table Drawer. "Maybe we should play Blue's Clues to find out!"  
**

**Everyone nodded in agreement that playing Blue's Clues would help figure the problem. **

**"No!" barked Blue. **

**Everyone had confused looks as to why Blue quickly said no to playing Blue's Clues.**

**"Hey Blue?" said Josh. "So why don't you want to play Blue's Clues?"**

**"Because I don't know what we should do today either." barked Blue.**

**"Wow, this is a problem." said Josh. **

**Everyone started thinking about what to do today until all of a sudden...**

_**BRINNNNNNNG! BRINNNNNNG!**_

**Everyone stopped to wonder where that bringing sound was coming from. All of a sudden, blue magical sparkles started to appear above them. **

**"Hey guys look?" said Pail.**

**Inside the sparkles a blue figure started to form and appear. **

**"Hey, is tha- Blue started to say until...**

**Ba Ba Ba Dum Ba Boom! Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Blue's Room!**

**Out of the disappearing sparkles appeared a teal colored fairy with a blue sparkly crescent-shaped bottom, sparkly blue crescent-shaped dress, and sparkly blue crescent pigtails. She also has a sparkly blue magical wand with a sparkly blue crescent on top.**

**"Moona!" said Blue excitedly happy to see an old friend.**

_**Author's Note: And there you have it! How do you guys like the first chapter? I was thinking hard about how to do this and I think I did good. I continued the Dora and Friends series since the Callabee episode is the last episode for the series because it got cancelled. I thought of this maybe being a special episode if they would've continued it. You guys better sit back and relax cause it's only gonna get better than this. **_

_**Let me know what you think so far in the comments if this will be interesting or not. See you guys in Chapter 2!**_

_**I'm Out!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Magical Wish

**Chapter 2: A Magical Wish**

"**It's great to see you again Blue." said Moona. "And all of you too, it's been awhile."**

**Everyone was happy to see Monna return from Blue's Room. **

"**Welcome back Moona, it's nice to meet you." said Josh. "Steve and Joe told me about the Blue's Room before I came to stay." **

"**It's nice to meet you as well Josh." said Moona. "I've been waiting for when I could return. "I have some important news to tell you and Blue." **

"**Really?" said Josh. "What's the important news?"**

"**Yeah." barked Blue.**

"**Well, I had a vision through my wand that you and Blue will wish for a new adventure." said Moona. **

"**A new adventure?" said Josh. "We were just trying to figure out what we should do today."**

"**Maybe this vision you had can be it!" barked Blue. **

"**A new adventure sounds really cool!" barked Magenta. **

"**Well Blue, why don't we make the wish then?" said Josh. **

**Blue and Josh wished for a new adventure as Moona waved her magical wand. **

**In the air appeared a magical portal and started to suck Josh and Blue in!**

"**Woah!" said Josh. "Were getting sucked in!"**

**Everyone watched as Blue and Josh got sucked into the magical portal sending them somewhere new into the unknown. **

_**Authors Note: So, how did you like Moona's return in Chapter 2? I hope y'all enjoyed Chapter 2! As some may have already guessed Chapter 3 marks the **__**moment when Dora and Boots meet Josh and Blue. Let me know what y'all think so far see you in Chapter 3. **_

_**I'm out!**_


	3. Chapter 3: A New World and Friends

**Chapter 3: A New World and Friends**

"**Josh and Blue just got sucked in a magical portal!" said Side Table Drawer. "Where did they go?"**

"**Well, they did just wish for a new adventure." said Mr. Salt.**

"**Maybe the portal took them to a new adventure!" said Mrs. Pepper. "Moona?"**

"**Yes." said Moona. "Josh and Blue were sent wherever the wish took them too. **

"**Well, I hope there okay." said Mailbox. **

"**I feel that they are fine." said Moona. "Wherever they are I feel someone there will help them find their way home."**

"**Well, I guess now we just continue on and wait until they return." said Mrs. Pepper. **

**Everyone nodded and went on waiting until their friends would return. **

_**Meanwhile, back in Dora's World…**_

**"It's always wonderful here in the city Dora." said Boots.**

"**Yeah Boots." said Dora. "The people are always trying to do new things to help out each other and the city every day.**

**Dora and Boots were taking a stroll through Playa Verde talking about their past adventures. **_**Then all of a sudden…**_

"**Hey, there's some kind of magic portal appearing over in the park!" said a random civilian. **

**Dora and Boots quickly went over to see the commotion. **

"**Woah, Dora!" said Boots. "I think I see someone coming through the portal!"**

**Dora, Boots and a bunch of civilians watched as a blue puppy and a human wearing a blue striped shirt appeared from the portal. **

"**Woah!" said Josh and Blue. **

**Josh and Blue appeared from the portal landing flat on the ground.  
**

**"Wow!" said Blue. "What a ride!"**

"**Are you ok Blue?" asked Josh. "And you can talk!"**

"**Yeah, I'm okay." said Blue. "Were not in Blue's Room, but wherever we are I can speak."**

"**Where are we?" said Josh as he and Blue picked themselves off of the ground rubbing their heads. **

"**It looks like a city." said Blue as she started to fully open her eyes. **

**Josh and Blue started to bring themselves back together as the civilians watched from a distance. They then turned to see Dora and Boots walking up to them **

**to greet them as they were newcomers to the city. **

"**Hola, Soy Dora." greeted Dora. **

"**And I'm Boots." said Boots following after. **

"**Hi, I'm Josh and this is my puppy Blue." said Josh politely greeting back. **

"**Hello." said Blue doing the same. **

"**It's nice to meet you Josh and Blue." said Dora. "Welcome to the city of Playa Verde!"**

"**Playa Verde?" said Josh. "We never heard of Playa Verde before." **

**Dora and Boots were confused as most people and animals from different lands would know of Playa Verde. **

"**You're not from our world are you?" said Boots. **

"**Actually, we come from a different dimension." said Josh. **

"**That's interesting seeing how you look like you're from our world." said Boots. **

**Blue and Josh look at themselves seeing that are completely different than what they usually are. **

"**Wow Blue!" said Josh. "We look cool huh?" **

"**Yeah, I like it." said Blue looking through a nearby pond at themselves.**

**"Dora, Boots." said Josh. "I was wondering, do all animals talk in your dimension? said Josh.**

**"Yeah some of them do and some are just regular animals." said Dora. "Why do you ask?"**

**"Where we come from Blue can't speak, but me and our friends can understand her barking." said Josh. **

**"That's really cool." said Boots.**

**"So guys h****ow**** did you guys get here?" said Dora. **

"**Well, a magic fairy friend of ours came to visit us in our dimension and said we were going to wish for a new adventure." Josh explained. **

"**Then we wished for it and that magic portal we came out of sucked us in and brought us here." Blue finished. **

"**What a coincidence." said Boots. "We were with all of our friends earlier thinking about what our next adventure could be." **

"**Well, maybe meeting us two is it." said Blue. **

**"If this is true then you may need help getting back to your dimension." said Dora. **

**"Will you help us?" said Josh. **

**"Sure, no problem!" said Boots. "You can count on us!"**

"**It's getting late." said Dora. "Come back with us to my house so you can meet my family and our friends. "With more help we might help you find your way **

**back sooner than you think!"**

"**That sound like a swell idea!" said Josh. **

"**Yeah, we can use all the help we can get." said Blue. **

**So Dora, Boots, Josh, and Blue journeyed back to Dora's house telling the other about their worlds and friends knowing this new adventure is going to be one to remember. **

_**Author's Note: And there goes Chapter 3! As you know Dora and Boots finally met Josh and Blue for the first time. What a historic moment I'm in tears. Can't wait to see what happens next! Well, hope you enjoying this story so far because I am and I'm typing it. LOL. Leave your thoughts like always and I'll see y'all in Chapter 4! **_

_**I'm out!**_


	4. Chp 4: A New World and Friends Part 2

**Chapter 4: A New World and Friends Part 2**

"**Wow!" said Josh. "You guys must have had a lot of fun on your adventures."**

"**Yeah." said Boots. "We saw a lot of amazing different places and made a lot of different friends." **

"**Those are times and memories I'll never forget." said Dora reminiscing about the old days. **

"**Meeting new friends and discovering new places make some of the best memories." said Blue. **

"**You got that right Blue." said Josh. **

**Dora and Boots were reminiscing to Josh and Blue about their rainforest days when they finally reached Dora's home. **

"**We're here." said Dora. "Follow this way, into the backyard."**

**Dora and Boots led their new friends to the backyard where Kate was waiting for the duo to return. **

"**You're back." said Kate. "Oh, and you met some new friends." **

"**Hi I'm Josh." said Josh. **

"**I'm Blue" said Blue. **

"**Hi, I'm Kate it's nice to meet you." said Kate greeting the new arrivals while opening the gate. "You can talk Blue!"**

"**Yeah it's a gift I was born with." said Blue. **

"**Where is everyone else?" said Dora. **

"**Inside waiting for dinner." said Kate. **

"**You guys hungry?" said Dora. "That was a long travel from your dimension to ours." **

"**They come from a different dimension?" said Kate. **

"**Yeah." said Boots. "Well tell you the story along with everyone else." **

**The group all went inside where Dora and Boots told everyone about their new friends and their situation.  
**

**"Amazing!" said Benny and Pablo. **

"**So, you guys come from a different dimension and need help getting back home?" said Naiya. **

"**Yes." said Josh. "We were hoping you could help us find a way back to our home." **

"**Yeah, I really miss it." said Blue thinking about her friends and family back home. **

"**Don't worry Blue." said Alana. "You can count on us!" **

"**Yeah, we'll help." said Isa. **

"**Si, friends help friends!" said Tico. **

"**We've never failed before!" said Swiper. **

"**I can help show the way." said Map. **

"**We've got many tools and things inside to help!" said Backpack and Bud. **

"**They'll help you get back to your home." said Dora's parents. **

"**They're the best adventurers I know." said Abuela. **

"**Thanks everyone we can do it together!" said Josh. **

"**Yeah! said Boots. "All for one!" **

"**Dinner's ready!" said Papi. **

**Everyone ate dinner as Josh and Blue told more about their world and their friends. **

"**Well, it's time for bed." said Mami. "You all can start this new adventure fresh tomorrow. **

"**Hey, Josh and Blue." said Dora. "Do you want to join our sleepover?"**

"**Great!" said Josh. "We love sleepovers!"**

"**SLEEPOVER!" said Blue. **

**Everyone laughed as Blue really love sleepovers. The gang all went to the treehouse and had a fun filled night full of many sleepover activities. But now it was time for some shut eye as tomorrow brings and begins the adventure of a lifetime.**

**_Author's Note: And there goes Chapter 4! I made Chapter 3 into 2 parts so it wouldn't be one mega long chapter and so I won't get hand cramps from typing this all. Anyways, the gang has all met now and we're getting close to starting the journey. What awaits in Chapter 5 find out and see. Like always leave comments on what y'all think and I'll see ya in Chapter 5. _**

_**IM OUT!**_


	5. Chapter 5: A New Mission

**Chapter 5: A New Mission**

_**Sometime next morning…**_

"**Hey, Josh and Blue!" called Dora. "I have another friend for you to meet!**

**Dora called the duo over so they could meet the viewer who is one of her longtime friends. The viewer has helped Dora since the beginning when she had first **

**started to explore and became an explorer. **

"**Guys, this is one of my longest friends from back when I first explored the rainforest." said Dora. "I couldn't have made this far in my life so far without my friend's help." **

"**It's nice to meet you!" said Josh and Blue**_**. **_

"**We have a friend back home just like yours Dora." said Blue. "No one has helped me more than my friend too."**

"**I don't know if you guys think it too." said Dora. "But we seem to be a lot similar to one another you don't think?"**

"**Your right Dora." said Josh. "Maybe it wasn't an accident we ended up here." Josh continued. "Perhaps it was destined to happen until the right time."**

"**Hey guys!" called Boots who hurried over toward the cafe where they were sitting at. **

**The café was close to Dora's house and was a common spot for Dora and her city friends to hang at whether after an adventure or not adventuring. **

"**What is it Boots?" said Dora. **

"**A vision has appeared in the backyard." said Boots looking over at Josh and Blue. "It's your friend Moona." **

**Hearing this news from Boots everyone quickly ran back to Dora's backyard where Moona was waiting for everyone. **

"**Josh, Blue it's good to see you." said Moona. "I have something important to tell you all."**

"**It's nice to meet you Moona." said Dora. **

"**And you as well Dora." said Moona. "You really are an amazing explorer."**

"**Gracias." said Dora. **

"**What is it Moona?" said Josh and Blue.**

"**Did you find our way home?" said Josh. **

"**Yes, I have." said Moona. **

**Blue was very excited as she was waiting for when there was a way she could go back home. "To get back home," said Moona. "You must play Blue's Clues to **

**figure out the way."**

"**Play Blue's Clues!" said Josh. "Why didn't we think of that?"**

"**Uh." said Pablo. What is Blue's Clues? **

"**Josh and Blue will explain to you all." said Moona looking towards the duo.**

"**So Blue's Clues i****s a game we play back home." said Josh. "We play it to figure out what we're going to do that day, or how to solve a problem we have. **

"**I love Blue's Clues!" said Blue. **

"**Me too!" said Josh. **

_**We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues Music... **_

"**We are gonna play Blue's Clues!" sang Josh. "Cause it's a really great game."**

"**So, remember Dora and friends." said Josh. "Blue's pawprint will be on the clues." **

"**Blue's Clues!" said Blue. **

**Then out of nowhere a huge blue pawprint appeared out of thin air. **

"**Before we play Blue's Clues we must get rid of this pawprint." said Josh. **

**Dora and her friends were surprised to see the huge blue pawprint in front of them. **

"**I have an idea, but I need your help!" said Dora looking at the viewer. **

"**Will you check my backpack to find something to clean this pawprint?" said Dora. "You have to say Backpack to open her up."**

"**Say Backpack, Say Backpack!" said Boots. **

_**Author's Note: And there is Chapter 5! I ended it right here because I'm making Chapter 6 part 2 of Chapter 5. There is a lot more in Chapter 5 so that's why it's being 2 parts. We're almost there to adventuring guys so just keep holding on! Leave your comments like always see you right now in Chapter 6 I'm out!**_


	6. Chapter 6: A New Mission Part 2

**Chapter 6: A New Mission Part 2**

_**Backpack Song... You know you want to! **_

"**Backpack, Backpack, Backpack, Backpack!" sang Backpack. "Yeah!"**

"**And I'm Bud!" said Bud. **

"**We need your help." said Backpack. "We can use the magic wand to wish the pawprint away!"**

"**Can you find the wand?" said Bud. **

"**You found it!" said Backpack. **

"**Good searching!" said Backpack and Bud.**

"**Here you go Josh." said Dora. **

"**Thanks Dora." said Josh. "Mighty pawprint here my wish, disappear with a swish!" **

**The pawprint magically disappeared with the flick of the wand.  
**

**"Okay, now we need our Handy Dandy!" said Josh. **

"**Notebook!" said Blue. **

**Josh pulled out the notebook from the side of his pocket. **

"**So how do we play Blue's Clues? said Pablo. **

"**Well." said Josh. **

_**Play Blue's Clues Music... The Nostalgia!**_

"**To play Blue's Clues, we gotta find a?" sang Josh. **

"**Pawprint!" sang Blue. **

"**Right a pawprint!" sang Josh. "Cause that's our first?"**

"**Clue!" sang Blue. **

"**Yeah, a clue!" sang Josh. "Then we put it in our?"**

"**Notebook!" sang Blue and Pablo. **

"**Put it in our notebook!" sang Josh. "Cause they're whose clues?"**

"**Blue's Clues!" everyone joined in. **

"**We gotta find another pawprint!" sang Josh. **

"**Cause that's the second clue!" sang Dora. **

"**Put it in our notebook!" sang Josh.**

"**Cause they're whose clues, Blue's Clues!" sang everyone. **

"**We gotta find the last pawprint!" sang Josh. **

"**That's the third clue!" sang Boots.**

"**Put it our notebook!" sang Josh. **

"**Cause they're whose clues, Blue's Clues!" sang everyone. **

"**Then what do we do? said Pablo. **

"**Well, we sit down in our thinking chair!" sang Josh. **

"**And think?" said Dora. **

"**Think!" said Blue. **

"**Think!" sang everyone. **

"**Cause when we use our minds!" sang Josh and Blue. "And take a step at a time, we can do anything!" **

**Everyone followed Josh and ducked so Blue can jump over them. **

**"Ba, Bow!" said Blue as she jumped over everyone. **

"**That we wanna do!" sang everyone as they all rose up.**

"**And that's how you play Blue's Clues!" finished Josh and Blue. **

"**That was a lot of fun!" said Benny.**

"**What a cool game!" said Swiper. **

"**Thanks guys!" said Josh. "We're glad you liked it!"**

"**Hey, everyone!" Moona called over. "Now that you've learned to play Blue's Clues it's time to start searching."**

"**Where do we go look for clues?" said Josh. **

"**Yeah, this world is very big!" said Blue. **

"**To find the clues hidden in your quest." said Moona. "You must ask the friend who knows which way is best."**

"**Which friend is that?" said Blue.**

"**The Map!" said Dora's friends. **

"**The map will show us the way." said Dora. "But you have to say Map!"**

"**Map!" said Josh and Blue.**

"**Say it louder!" said Boots.**

"**Map!" said everyone together. **

_**Map Song... Nostalgia!**_

"**I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map!" sang Map. **

"**What an amazing adventure we are going to go on today!" said. **

"**I know how to find the three clues." said Map. "First you have to travel under the sea."**

"**Then you have to go through the rainforest." Map continued. "Finally, you have to go through the crystal kingdom to find the third clue!"**

"**So, you tell Dora." said Map. "Sea, Rainforest, Crystal Kingdom!**

"**Sea, Rainforest, Crystal Kingdom!"**

"**Listen up everyone!" said Dora. "Map said we have to travel under the sea, go through the rainforest, and finally go through the crystal kingdom to find all of the clues. **

"**The crystal kingdom!" said Boots. "We haven't been back there since your big birthday adventure."**

"**I know Boots, it's been a long time." said Dora. **

"**So, first we go under the sea." said Josh. "Traveling underwater sounds really cool!"**

"**I can't wait to see what's underwater!" said Blue. **

"**It's time for a new adventure!" said Dora. "Let's do it guys!**

"**Good luck everyone!" said Dora's family and Moona. "We're counting on you!"**

"**And be careful!" said Moona. "The clues won't be easy to find!"**

"**We'll be careful!" said Josh. "See you soon!**

**So, Dora and the gang headed off to start the search for the clues. The first one will not be easy that's for sure. **

_**Author's Note: Finally, after 6 introduction chapters its's adventure time! What were y'alls thoughts on them singing the Blue's Clues song. WHAT A MOMENT! Anyways, get ready for some heat next chapter! Leave comments and I'll see y'all in Chapter 7. **_

_**I'M OUT!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Under the Sea Clue

**Chapter 7: Under the Sea Clue**

_**Travel Song...OMG! **_

_**Da da da dum da dum da dum dum(x2)**_

"**Come on vamonos, everybody let's go!" sang Dora and Boots. "Come on let's get to it, I know that we can do it!"**

"**Where are we going?" sang Dora's friends. **

_**Clap, Clap, Clap! **_

"**To find the clues!" sang Josh and Blue. **

"**The first clue is a mystery." sang Kate. "We'll find it deep down under the sea!"**

"**Where are we going!" sang Dora and Boots. **

_**Clap, Clap, Clap!**_

"**To find the clues!" sang the rainforest friends. **

"**We'll find the second clue in a hurry." sang Naiya. "The rainforest is next on our journey!" **

"**Where are going!" sang Josh and Blue. **

_**Clap, Clap, Clap!**_

"**To the find the clues!" sang everyone. **

"**The final clue will be last to discover." sang Alana. "When we journey through the kingdom of crystals and colors!" **

"**Where are we going!" sang Dora and Boots. **

"**To the find the clues!" sang everyone. **

_**Da da da dum da dum da dum dum(x3)**_

"**TO FIND THE CLUES!" everyone finished. **

**The group finished the song as they made it to their first destination. **

"**We made it to the sea!" said Boots. **

"**How will we go under the sea to find the clue?" asked Josh and Blue. **

"**Dora, Dora!" said Mariana as she rose up from the ocean. **

"**Mariana, it's been awhile!" said Dora. "What are you doing all the way over here?"**

"**I'm here visiting all of the mermaids from the city." said Mariana. "Who are your new friends?"**

"**This is Josh and Blue." said Dora. "This is one my old friends from the rainforest, she's a mermaid."**

**"Wow, that's amazing!" said Josh. "It's nice to meet you Marina, this is my puppy Blue."**

**"Hello Mariana." said Blue.**

**"It's a pleasure." said Mariana. "Do you all need any help? **

**"Actually, we were hoping if you've seen anything with a blue pawprint on it down in the ocean?" said Dora. **

**"I haven't seen anything like that, but maybe the mermaids here have." said Mariana. "Why are you looking for something like that?"**

**Dora explained to Mariana about their new adventure they're journeying on to help their friends. **

**"That's a lot on the line to help your friends, but you all can do it." said Mariana. "I'll take you to the mermaids' kingdom to help find your clue, you still have the necklace right Dora?"**

**"I never let it leave my side." said Dora. "You never know when we have to transform into mermaids." **

**"Um, transforming into mermaids?" asked Josh. **

**Dora told Josh and Blue about the necklace and how they used it in the past. **

"**Becoming mermaids, so cool!" said Blue. **

**"We've never done that before in our world." said Josh. "This will be really cool!"**

**Dora told Josh and Blue what to do so they could transform into mermaids and mermen too. **

**"Okay, on**** the count of three everyone say transformate!" said Dora. "Ready, 1 2 3!"**

"**Transformate!" said everyone. **

**The mermaid necklace shined in the bright lit sky as everyone was transformed into mermaids and mermen. Boots was once again the monkey of the sea. **

**"Look Blue, we became a mermaid and merman!" said Josh as they landed in the water. **

**"We look awesome!" said Blue. **

**"Great, follow me and let's go!" said Mariana. **

**The group dived underwater and followed Mariana towards the way to the kingdom until suddenly there was a huge pile of coral blocking the way.**

"**Woah, that's a huge pile of coral." said Pablo and Benny.**

"**Si, muy grande!" said Tico. **

**"The coral has been growing a lot recently around the mermaids' kingdom." said Mariana. "That's why i came over to help the mermaids figure out how to solve this problem. **

**"Is it growing everywhere in the palace?" said Dora. **

**"Yes, it's blocking the mermaids from entering inside their homes." said Mariana. "We don't why it keeps on growing."**

"**How are we going to get past this coral and help the mermaids?" said Kate. **

"**I can help us!" said Swiper. "I can use my super swiping skills to swipe all of the coral away." **

**Swiper sped into action as he swiped all of the coral away.**

**Swipe, Swipe, Swipe! Swipe, Swipe, Swipe!**

**"Excellente Swiper!" said Dora. "Now we have a way to help the mermaids."**

**"Thanks Dora." said Swiper smiling. **

**The group then followed Mariana to the kingdom where the coral kept getting bigger and bigger.**

**"Mariana, you're back!" said a mermaid. "And you've brought Dora and her friends to help!"**

**Mariana explained to the mermaid about the heroes dilemma of finding their clue. **

**"Wow, that's pretty amazing!" said the mermaid. "Don't worry we can help you."**

**The mermaid whistled to all the others in the kingdom to help in the search. Swiper showed everyone how to super swipe so they could find the clue. **

"**Maybe you can help us." said Josh asking the viewer. "If you see the clue, say a clue!"**

**Everyone searched around the kingdom swiping as much coral as they could. Then the viewer spotted the clue. **

"**A clue, a clue!" said the viewer. **

"**You see a clue where?" said Josh. **

**The viewer directed Josh to the clue. **

**"You found it!" said Josh. "And it's on this clam."**

"**That's a magic wishing clam." said Mariana. "They're very rare to find."**

"**A wishing clam?" said Pablo. "Cool!"**

"**A**** wishing clam can grant any wish****." said Mariana. But only with the power of a magic pearl can it grant a huge wish."**

**"Even more cool!" said Pablo.**

"**Okay, now that we've found the clue we need our Handy Dandy!" said Josh. **

"**Notebook!" said Blue. **

**Josh pulled the notebook from behind his merman tail. **

"**That's a cool notebook." said Boots. **

"**Thanks, we use it to write our down our clues and call our friends." said Josh.**

**"Very useful." said Naiya.**

"**So, a wishing clam." said Josh. **

**Josh drew the clue down in the handy dandy notebook. **

"**Let's put the clues in Backpack when we find them." said Dora. **

**She picked up the clam then all of sudden the coral started to disappear. **

**"Look, the coral is disappearing everywhere!" said Naiya. **

**"I almost forgot when someone or something else finds a used wishing clam." said Mariana. "It undos the previous wish." **

**"The shell's power must have been flowing through the coral and making it grow bigger." said Emma. "Like it was answering the coral's wish."**

**"Who could've guessed a wishing clam would cause this much of a problem." said Mariana. **

**"Hooray, they saved the kingdom!" cheered all the mermaids and merman. **

**Dora put the shell in Backpack for safekeeping. **

**"****Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum!" said Backpack. "Delicioso!"**

**Everyone had giggled at Backpack's famous catchphrase. **

**"Da Da Da Da Da Dum Da Dum Da Da Dum!" played the Fiesta Trio. **

"**Hooray, we traveled under the sea and found the first clue!" said Dora. **

"**Where do we go next?" said Josh. **

"**To the rainforest!" said Boots. **

"**The rainforest even cooler!" said Blue. **

"**Gracias, Mariana for helping us." said Dora. **

"**No problem Dora." said Mariana. "Good luck getting back home Josh and Blue."**

"**Thanks, goodbye!" said Josh and Blue. **

**The adventurers waved goodbye as they journeyed back to the city to head to the rainforest. Their next destination on this amazing crossover adventure. **

_**Authors Note: Hooray, we got the first clue and made it past Chapter 7! How did you guys like the Mariana surprise. Since they were going under the sea it was only right to bring her back to help them. And Josh and blue changing to sea creatures OMG. In the next chapter our friends go back to the rainforest to find the second clue. Oh, how did you guys like the travel song? I used the version from the Dora and Friends episode from season 2 where they went back to the rainforest to save Backpack and Map with different lyrics for those who have or have not seen the episode. Like always leave your thoughts and see ya in the rainforest for Chapter 8, I'M OUT BOI! **_


	8. Chapter 8: The Rainforest Clue

**Chapter 8: The Rainforest Clue**

_**Travel Song…**_

"**Rainforest!" finished everyone as they hopped off the boat. **

**The gang made it to the rainforest to find the second clue. **

"**Here we are guys, the rainforest!" said Boots. **

"**It looks so magical like you said guys!" said Josh. **

**Blue smiled in agreement. **

"**I'm glad you guys get to see where I come from." said Dora. "I'll never forget the rainforest. **

"**True Dora." said Boots. "We had so many great adventures and met a lot of different friends."**

**The rainforest friends all agreed remembering the past.**

"**So, where do we go to find the second clue?" said Kate. "The rainforest is so huge it could be anywhere. **

"**Let's ask Map." said Dora. "Everybody say Map!"**

"**Map!" said everyone. **

"**I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map!" sang Map. **

"**Hooray, Dora and friends found the first clue!" said Map. "They make me so proud!" **

"**The gang is looking for the second clue." said Map. "Will you help me, call out when you see the clue!"**

**The map zoomed in going through all the locations of the rainforest until the viewer found the clue. **

"**You found it, there's the clue!" said Map. "And it's in the pyramid!"**

"**So, you tell Dora the second clue is in the pyramid!" said Map.**

"**Where is the second clue?" said Dora asking the viewer. "It's in the pyramid fantastico!" **

"**Vamanos everyone let's go to the pyramid!" said Dora.**

"**But how will we get there?" said Pablo. "The pyramid is so far away."**

**Everyone looked around for a way until Boots spotted the troll bridge. **

"**Hey look there's the troll bridge!" said Boots. "Maybe the grumpy old troll can help."**

**The gang hurried over to the troll bridge. **

"**Where's the grumpy old troll?" said Isa. **

**The grumpy old troll quickly appeared from his bridge and sang his song. **

_**Grumpy Old Troll Song… Come on ya'll new it was coming!**_

"**I'm the grumpy old troll, who lives under the bridge!" sang the troll. "Hey, I'm the grumpy old troll who lives under the bridge!"**

"**Who's there!" continued the troll. "If you want to come over all you have to is this!"**

"**Hey, all you have to do this!" finished the troll. **

_**Song ends…Awww**_

"**Solve my riddle!" said the troll. "Nice to see you again Dora, but you remember the rules."**

"**You too, it's been awhile." said Dora. 'But we don't want to go over your bridge, we need your help."**

"**Oh, well what do you need help with?" said Mr. Troll. **

**Dora told the troll about Josh and Blue and their new adventure. **

"**Wow, nice to meet you two." said Mr. Troll. "I'll help you guys get to the pyramid."**

"**Here, take my new hot air balloon." said the troll motioning the gang his way. "I heard it's the best way to travel in the rainforest."**

"**It sure is Mr. Troll." said Benny. "Air travel is always fun!"**

**Everyone smiled and laughed agreeing with Benny. **

"**Thanks for the help Senor Troll" said Dora as everyone hopped in the balloon and it flew away. "See ya soon and say hi to Petunia for me!"**

"**Good luck Dora!" said Mr. Troll. "I hope you guys make it home Josh and Blue!"**

"**Thank you, Mr. Troll!" said the duo as they waved goodbye flying away. **

**The gang flew swiftly through the clouds till they made it to the pyramid. **

"**Wow, what a huge pyramid." said Josh. "Finding the clue won't be easy."**

"**Well only one way to find out, let's go!" said Naiya. **

**The gang entered the gigantic pyramid to find the clue. **

"**Hey look, there's a sign!" said Alana. **

**The gang read the sign and entered through the door of the treasure room. **

"**I think I see the clue!" said Kate.**

**She started to walk across the floor until the ground suddenly started to shake. **

"**Woah, the floor!" said Kate. "It's opening up!**

**She quickly jumped back as the floor split into different shaped tiles. **

"**Woah, watch out Kate it looks like a puzzle!" said Dora. **

"**Yeah and if you step on the wrong tile kaboom!" said Pablo. **

"**Come on Boots, help me come get the clue." said Dora. "It looks like we have to step on the right tiles to form the picture and get across. **

"**Once we get across you can hold me so I can grab the clue with my tail." said Boots. **

"**Will you help us?" said Dora to the viewer. "We have to form a pyramid." **

"**We need to step on the tiles with a triangle shaped roof, rectangle shaped door and a trapezoid shaped bottom."**

"**Call out when we move to the right one." said Boots. **

**The viewers chose the tiles as they glowed, as the duo made it over and grabbed the clue. **

"**You guys did it and the floor is coming back together!" said Kate as everyone cheered. **

"**Here's the second clue Josh and it's a shiny glass pearl." said Dora showing Josh. **

"**So, a shiny glass pearl I need to use my silver and white crayons then." said Josh as he wrote the clue down. **

"**There we have the second clue." said Josh speaking to the viewer. "So, how will we get back home with a wishing shell and a shiny glass pearl?**

"**Good answer but we need on last clue to figure it out." said Josh putting the notebook away.**

**"Hooray we made it to the rainforest, and found the second clue!" said Dora. **

**"Da Da Da Da Da Dum Da Dum Da Da Dum!" played the Fiesta Trio.**

**"So where do we go next?" said Josh. **

**"To the crystal kingdom." said Dora. **

_**Mail time, Mail time, Mail time, Mail time, Mail time!**_

"**The mail here Blue?" said Josh confused. **

"**Mail time?" said Dora with a confused look like everyone else. **

"**Oh, I forgot to tell you guys." said Josh. "We sing a mail time song when the mail comes back home."**

"**You're going to love this." said Josh. "Ready Blue?"**

"**Moona!" said Blue as she turned to see their friend appear in a vision. **

"**Hello Blue, I see you guys already have two clues." said Blue. **

"**Moona it's mail time, but where's the letter?" said Josh. **

"**I'm back home in Blue's Room, and I have a letter from your friends." said Moona. "Let me read it to you."**

"**First things first, let's sing Blue." said Josh. **

"**Here's the mail it never fails, it makes me want to wag my tail." sang the duo. "When it comes, I want to wail Mail!" finished the duo. **

"**What a cool song." said Swiper. **

"**Thanks, Swiper." said Josh. "Go ahead Moona."**

"**It reads, dear Josh and Blue hope you guys are doing okay." said Moona. "Moona told us you have two clues already and your almost home."**

"**Miss you both and see ya soon, love your friends and family." finished Moona. **

"**We miss them too; tell them we'll be there soon." said Josh. "Bye Moona."**

"**Bye everyone!" said Moona as the vision disappeared. **

"**Your friends really care about you." said Dora. "They must be amazing like all of us are to each other. **

"**Yeah, couldn't ask for better ones." said Josh. **

"**Oh, I just remembered!" said Josh. "The crystal kingdom, how do we get there?"**

"**Through the magic storybook." said Dora. "Boots and I traveled there saving the story and other ones long ago. **

"**A magic storybook cool!" said Blue. "Where do we find it!"**

"**I actually don't know it disappeared after we came back from my big birthday adventure." said Dora. **

"**Maybe it's at your old house Dora." said Boots. "We came back there for the party remember?"**

"**Si Boots let's go see." said Dora. "Vamanos, to my house everyone!"**

**The gang flew to Dora's old home and looked through till they found it on her bed. **

"**Here it is everyone on the bed!" called Kate. **

**Kate handed the book to Dora as everyone walked in. **

"**Memories huh Boots." said Dora. **

"**Yep." said Boots. **

**Dora opened the book to the crystal kingdom story and placed it on the ground in the middle of their circle. **

"**To go inside the story book, we have to super jump inside it." said Dora. "Everyone ready?"**

**Everyone nodded and got ready to jump. **

"**Okay and jump, jump, jump!" said Dora as everyone holding hands jumped inside the storybook. **

"**Woah!" said Josh and Blue as the book carried them past the many stories to the crystal kingdom story.**

**The final clue was soon yet to be discovered. **

_**Author's Note: And there is Chapter 8! Sorry, it took a month it was hard thinking about what the second clue would be plus I was busy with a lot of school. One more clue to go before this crossover ends aww it is really good though. Ya'll like the grumpy old troll return? I was also bored just now and decided to come back to this story.**_

_**As always let me know what ya'll think I'll try to have Chapter 9 out asap for y'all. See ya soon I'm out!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Crystal Kingdom Clue Part 1

**Chapter 9: Crystal Kingdom Clue Part 1**

"**Here we are guys the crystal kingdom." said Dora. **

**Everyone looked in awe at the many colors shining brightly throughout the land and the giant colored rainbow in the sky.**

"**There's so many different colors!" said Naiya. "It's like a colorful paradise!"**

"**I'm glad you all like it." said Dora. "The many colors you see are what bring life to the crystal kingdom."**

"**The kingdom is powered by four magical colored crystals." said Boots. "Yellow, blue, green, and red."**

**"The yellow crystal gives color to the sun to make it shine its bright light." said Dora. "The blue crystal gives the sky and ocean its clear blue color ."**

**"The green crystal gives its green color to the grass and trees." said Boots. "The red and final crystal joins with the others to make the giant rainbow you see**

**in the sky.**

**"The rainbow is what keeps the kingdom alive." said Dora. **

**Everyone was amazed about the crystals they were just told about that power the entire kingdom.**

"**We should go see Queen Allie and the old King." said Dora. "They live at the crystal castle."**

"**They're sure to help us find the clue." said Boots. **

"**Boots and I helped our friend Allie save the kingdom the first time we were here." said Dora. "The king used to be greedy and tried to take the crystals for himself."**

"**In the end we all became good friends and the king learned to share." said Boots. "The king also made Allie the new queen of the kingdom in her honor."**

"**It's one of our favorite adventures we went on." said Dora. "Vamanos, to the castle everyone!".**

**Dora and the gang headed from the outskirts toward the gates so they can enter the kingdom. **

"**Halt who goes there!" said the kingdom gate guards.**

"**It's Dora and Boots your old friends." said Dora. **

"**Dora and Boots long time no see!" said the guards. "Welcome back, what do you guys need?"**

"**We need to see Allie and the old King." said Dora. **

"**It's a big emergency!" said Boots.**

"**Sure, anything for you two head on in!" said the guards. **

**The guards opened the gate to the kingdom so the gang could go through. **

**Dora and the gang headed through the plaza toward the crystal castle. In the center of the plaza stood the giant crystal statue holding the four magical**

**crystals that power the kingdom.**

"**It's Dora and Boots!" whispered the townsfolk as the gang traveled by.**

"**Dora and Boots are back!" said some others.**

**"They're with some new friends." whispered another.**

"**Dora looks so different!" said another.**

**The gang passed through the plaza as the townsfolk welcomed Dora and Boots back then they made it to the castle. **

"**Let's go greet Allie and the old king Boots.' said Dora. **

**Everyone walked around the outside looking at the castle and its grounds while Dora and Boots knocked on the front door. **

"**Who is it?" said Allie.**

"**It's Dora and Boots." said Dora.**

**Allie opened the door to see her old friends from long ago. **

"**Dora, Boots it's great to see you guys again." said Allie giving them a hug. "Dora you changed a lot, how have you guys been?"**

"**It's great to see you again Allie." said Dora. "We've been good."**

"**It's been a long time Allie." said Boots. "It's good to be back."**

"**How have you and the old King been?" said Dora.**

"**We've been the same and the King is still nice." said Allie. "Let me go get him for you."**

**Allie went back inside and got the old king where he and the duo greeted each other again. **

"**So, what brings you guys all the way back?" said Allie. **

**Dora and Boots told the two about the adventure so far and asked if they've seen the clue. **

"**That's a lot that's happened so far." said the old King.**

"**We did notice something appear and fall way far out in the land." said Allie. "We assumed it just magic from the crystals. **

"**Given what you said it definitely seems sure enough to be your clue." said the King. **

"**We should be able to find out where it is." said Allie. "You should go and get your friends to let them know. **

**Dora and Boots headed back outside to gather everyone where they came inside and got filled in. **

"**Before we search after your adventure so far you all should hungry right?" said Allie. **

"**We should use a break guys." said Dora. "We have traveled for some time now."**

**Everyone agrees they should take a break and relax for a little. Allie motioned some chefs to make everyone a snack while they relax. Dora told Allie and the old king about what she and Boots have been up too since they last came. Josh and Blue also told them about their world and their friends. **

"**Those are some great stories." said the King. **

"**I'm glad we met Josh and Blue." said Allie. "With Dora, Boots and everyone else by your side you're sure to get back home."**

"**Thanks, we hope to get back home." said Josh. **

"**We can do it by keep working together." said Blue. **

"**Looks like the snacks are ready." said Allie. **

**Everyone went to the table and ate the snacks while telling more stories and having fun. After everyone ate Allie and the old King looked all around the map of the land until they concluded where the clue was. **

"**So, your last clue is sure to be at the top of Dragon Mountain in the dragon fields." said Allie. "But be careful because the dragons like to keep things they find, and they don't like visitors. **

"**The only way to stop them is by singing them to sleep." said the old King. **

"**I know a special song that can make the dragons fall fast asleep." said Dora. **

"**That's great Dora." said Allie. "I'll go with you to guide you through the fields."**

"**I can watch everything until you get back Allie." said the old King. **

"**That's a wonderful idea your ex highness." said Allie. "If you guys are ready to go let's get to it."**

**Everyone said farewell for now to the old king as they exited the castle and walked past towards the Dragon Fields to continue the quest. The adventure is getting almost close to being over. **

_**Author's Note: And there goes the first part to the crystal kingdom side of the journey. It's being two parts since I'm going to write a lot and I don't want you guys to read so long of a chapter. Y'all know what do so see ya in Chapter 10 for the second part. I'm out!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Crystal Kingdom Clue Part 2

**Chapter 10: Crystal Kingdom Clue Part 2**

**The gang was halfway moving quickly towards dragon territory where the dragon fields lie until…**

"**Stop, you almost entered blankly into the Riddle Forest!" said a mysterious voice. **

"**Yep, almost entered without knowing how to get through!" said another voice. **

"**Many have made the same mistake." said a final voice. "They took a good while to finally get through."**

**The three voices stepped out from behind some trees. They revealed themselves to be three nice and friendly trolls. **

"**Queen Allie!" said the first troll. "What brings you all the way to Riddle Forest?"**

**The second troll look behind Allie to see two familiar faces standing by. **

"**Hey, guys look!" said the second troll. "It's Dora and Boots!"**

"**Dora and Boots, they have returned!" said the third troll. "They also have some new friends!"**

"**Dora looks different!" said the second troll. "She grew up some and looks amazing!"**

"**Gracias- started Dora.**

"**Oh, my name is Norman!" said the first troll. **

"**And I'm Bobby!" said the second troll. **

"**My name is Susie!" said the third troll. **

**The trolls remembered when Dora and Boots saved the kingdom the last time they were here.**

"**We heard about Dora and Boots when they save the kingdom from the old king long ago." said Norman.**

"**You guys were amazing!" said Bobby. **

"**Gracias everyone." thanked Dora. **

"**These are our friends." said Boots.**

**Everyone else then introduced themselves to the trolls. **

"**It's nice to meet you all!" greeted the trolls. **

"**So, what brings you all to the Riddle Forest?" said Fred. **

"**We're on our way to the dragon fields." said Allie. **

"**Ooh, the dragons!" said Bobby and Susie. **

"**The dragons get really cranky when they don't get their sleep." said Norman. "Most people stay away from the dragon's territory."**

"**Why are you going to the dragon fields?" asked Susie. **

**Allie gave the trio a brief summary of the adventure so far. **

"**Oh, well then the dragons definitely have your clue." said Norman. **

"**To get to the dragon fields, first you must go through the riddle forest." said Bobby.**

"**The riddle forest is known for its challenging riddles." said Susie. "Get a riddle wrong, and the forest sets you on a different path out then your destination."**

"**We can solve the riddles!" said Naiya. **

"**Yeah, we're all good at solving riddles!" said Kate. **

"**Call me Mr. Riddles!" said Boots. **

"**Oh, Boots!" chuckled Dora. **

**Everyone else laughed at Boot's old saying. **

"**Well, if you are really good then we will be your guides." said Norman. **

"**Follow us!" said the trolls. **

**The trolls led the gang to the beginning of the forest. **

"**The beginning of the forest is split into different paths each containing a riddle." said Norman. "The number of travelers determines the beginning number of paths."**

"**If you fail to solve the riddle you get sent to another path, leading to a different part of the forest." said Bobby. **

"**Get the riddle right, and you get led on the path to your destination making your way out of the forest." said Susie. **

"**Remember get the riddle right or you will be in there awhile!" said Norman. **

"**We'll be waiting for you at the other end of the forest!" said Susie. **

"**Good Luck!" said Bobby as the trolls took off**

**The trolls took off then headed to the end of the forest waiting for the group to make it out. **

"**Alright everyone, you heard our friends." said Dora. "Vamanos, let's do it!"**

"**We need your help." said Dora. "Will you help us each solve our riddles and get through the forest?"**

"**Yes!" said the viewers.**

"**Gracias, you're a great friend!" said Dora. "First, we need to our help our city friends with their riddle. **

"**Will you help us?" said Kate. **

**The first riddle appeared to be three pigs all with the same curly tails, but one has a straight tail.**

"**Yes, we look the same now that is true, can you find which one of us looks different to you?" said the pigs. **

"**Hmm, I can't tell which one is different." said Alana. **

"**Me neither." said Pablo and Naiya. **

"**Which one has the different tail?" Kate asked the viewers. **

**The middle pig glowed as it was the one with the different shaped tail. **

"**Yes, the middle pig's tail is straight and not curly." said Kate. "You're very good at solving riddles."**

"**That was tough." said Pablo. **

"**You said it." said Alana and Naiya.**

"**You got the riddle correct; you may pass on through." said the pigs. **

"**Hooray, we made it out of the forest." said Kate.**

"**Congrats!" said the trolls. **

"**Now, go help our other friends please." said Kate. **

"**Will you help us?" said Benny. **

**The riddle for our rainforest friends looked even tougher. **

"**Here are 6 pieces of fruit." said a bunny. "My other two bunny friends must each have one of each fruit. **

"**How many pieces of bananas and strawberries do we each get?" said the second bunny. **

"**Bunnies eating strawberries and bananas?" said Swiper laughing. "These riddles sure are silly. **

"**How many pieces do the bunnies get?" Isa asked the viewers. **

**One banana and one strawberry glowed as the viewers' answer. **

"**Correct, since there are 3 bunnies and 6 pieces of fruit." said Isa. "Each bunny gets one strawberry and one banana giving them two pieces of fruit each."**

"**Count with us!" said Tico. "Uno, Dos, Uno, Dos, Uno Dos!"**

"**Thanks for your help." said Isa. "You're very good at counting."**

"**You got the riddle correct; you may pass on through." said the bunnies. **

"**Hooray, we made it out the forest!" said Isa. **

"**Good job counting guys." said Kate. **

"**Congratulations!" said the trolls. **

"**Thanks for helping, now to Dora and Boots." said Isa. **

"**Will you help us?" said Dora. **

**The duo's riddle appeared to be a bridge with some pieces missing. **

"**To get through this riddle and pass them all." said the bridge. "You must put my pieces back in order from short to tall. **

"**Ooh, this is tricky." said Dora. "We're going to need your help."**

"**Call out the pieces with me so Boots can put them back on the bridge." said Dora. "Are you ready, here we go!"**

"**Say it with me." said Dora. "Short, tall, short, tall, short, tall."**

"**What comes next?" said Dora. **

"**Oh, I know it's tall!" said Boots. "Woahh!"**

**The bridge bounced Boots back as he had got it wrong. **

"**You have failed the riddle that is seems; the next one will be harder if you want to leave." said the bridge disappearing. **

"**Oops, I got it wrong." said Boots. **

"**It's okay Boots." said Dora. "Let's think clearly about the next one."**

"**You got it Dora." said Boots. **

**Dora and Boots took the path to a different part of the forest, where they must get the next riddle right to exit. **

"**This next riddle is a little harder." said the bridge reappearing now different. "You must jump to the number that is higher."**

"**Okay, so we need to jump to the higher number." said Dora. 'Which one is higher 3 or 7?**

"**Seven is correct." said Dora. "Come on Boots, and jump!"**

"**My turn which number is higher, 2 or 6?" said Boots. "Is it 2?**

"**The six glowed as the viewers' choice. **

"**Yes, 6 is higher than 2." said Boots. "Thanks for helping."**

**Dora and Boots jumped on the number 6. **

"**Vamanos, this is the last one!" said Dora. "Which is higher 10 or 21?"**

"**21 is higher!" said the viewers. **

"**Fantastico, the number 21 is higher." said Dora. "Ready and jump!"**

"**Yay, we solved the riddle!" said Boots. **

"**You are really smart." said Dora. **

"**You got the riddle correct; you may pass on through." said the bridge. **

"**Awesome job guys." said Kate. "We would have never gotten that."**

"**Thanks." said Dora. "Now it's just Josh and Blue. **

"**Will you help us!" said Josh. **

"**To get through this riddle so you can pass; you must match the colors to the sun, sky, and grass." said a unicorn. **

"**A unicorn!" said Blue. "What silly riddles,"**

"**Okay, so we must match the colors." said Josh. "We have yellow, blue, and green."**

"**I can paint in the colors." said Blue. **

"**Great idea Blue." said Josh. "Now, what color should we paint the sun?**

**The yellow color glowed as the viewers' choice. **

"**Correct!" said Josh. "The sun is yellow."**

"**One yellow sun here we go!" said Blue painting in the sun. **

"**Now, what color should we paint the sky?" said Josh. **

**The blue color glowed as the viewers' answer. **

"**Correct, you know your colors!" said Josh. "The sky is blue."**

"**Just like me!" said Blue as she painted the sky blue. **

"**Oh Blue!" laughed Josh. "Now, which color should we paint the grass?"**

**The green color glowed as the viewers' answer. **

"**Yes, that is amazing!" said Josh. "The grass is the color green!"**

"**One green grass coming up!" said Blue as she painted the grass. "Now, that's a masterpiece!"**

"**Good job, you matched all of the colors!" said Josh. "You're super smart!"**

"**You got the riddle correct; you may pass on through." said the unicorn. **

"**Yay, we solved all of our riddles!" said Boots as Josh and Blue walked out. **

"**You have passed the Riddle Forest!" said Norman. "The dragons' territory is just up ahead."**

"**Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Dum, Da, Dum, Da, Da, Dum!" played the fiesta trio. **

"**Hooray, we made it past the Riddle Forest!" said Dora. "Thanks for the help guys!"**

"**Your welcome!" said the trolls as they waved goodbye. "Good Luck!"**

**The trolls went back into the forest to the entrance. **

"**We're almost there guys!" said Dora. "Vamanos, to the dragon fields!"**

_**Author's Note: There's Chapter 10 everyone. Sorry again all this online work was bumming me out. But Chapter 11 is coming ASAPPPPP! Chapter 11 will be part 3 of the crystal kingdom clue since there is still more. Almost done with the final clue just keep hanging on. Ya'll know to leave comments see ya soon I'm OUT!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Crystal Kingdom Clue Part 3

**Chapter 11: Crystal Kingdom Clue Part 3**

"**Here we are everyone; This is dragon territory." said Allie. "Dragon fields is just beyond the gate where Dragon Mountain lies. **

"**Vamanos everyone." said Dora. "Let's find the last clue."**

**The gang opened the gate and passed through finally reaching the dragon fields. **

"**Cool!" said Pablo a little loudly. "Look at all the dragons!"**

"**Grumble, Grumble." spoke a sleeping dragon who started to move. **

"**Pablo be quiet!" whispered Naiya. "You almost woke the dragons!"**

"**Oops, I'll remember." whispered Pablo. **

"**We need to find a way past the dragons." whispered Allie.**

"**I know a way we can get past them." whispered Dora. "Remember the tiptoe walk Boots?"**

"**Oh yeah, I remember!" whispered Boots remembering from one of their first adventures. **

"**What is the tiptoe walk Dora?" whispered Blue. **

"**I need your help; Will you do the tiptoe walk with us?" whispered Dora to the viewers. "To do the tiptoe walk you must tiptoe on your tiptoes."**

"**Then while tiptoeing you need to say shh." whispered Boots. "If you here a dragon move you need to say freeze!"**

"**Then you must freeze until the dragon falls back asleep again." whispered Dora. "Is everyone ready?"**

"**Ready!" whispered everyone.**

"**Say it with us!" whispered Dora. "Shh, tiptoe, shh, tiptoe, shh tiptoe!"**

"**I hear a dragon!" whispered Boots. **

"**Everyone freeze!" whispered Dora. **

**Everyone quickly froze as the dragon moved around. **

"**Grumble, Grumble!" said a dragon.**

"**Good Job!" whispered Dora. "Let's keep going."**

"**Shh, tiptoe, shh, tiptoe, shh tiptoe." whispered everyone. **

"**Grumble, Grumble!" said another dragon. **

"**Everyone freeze!" whispered Dora. **

**The dragon fell back to sleep.**

"**Guys, I see the mountain!" whispered Kate. "We're almost there!"**

"**One last dragon to go everyone!" whispered Dora. "Say it with us!"**

"**Shh, tiptoe, shh, tiptoe, shh tiptoe!"**

"**Everyone do a super freeze!" whispered Dora. **

**The last dragon sleep-sniffed around finding nothing. It quickly went back to sleep. The gang went past the dragon and made it to the bottom of Dragon Mountain. **

"**The Dragon Leader sleeps at the top of the mountain." said Allie. "One of us needs to sneak past him and grab the clue."**

"**I'll do it!" said Boots. "I can use my tail to grab the clue."**

"**Then it's settled." said Allie. "Let's go everyone!" **

**The gang marched up quietly to the top of the mountain where the Dragon Leader lies.**

"**Woah!" whispered Pablo. "That's a big dragon!"**

"**Si, es muy grande!" whispered Tico. **

"**Be careful Boots." whispered Dora. **

"**I don't see the clue!" whispered Boots looking around. **

"**Will you help Boots?" whispered Dora to the viewers. "If you see the clue; Say a clue!" **

"**A clue, a clue!" whispered the viewers. **

"**Thanks a lot!" whispered Boots. "Guys we found the clue but it's a drawing on a rock!"**

"**A drawing on a rock?" whispered Josh. **

"**I'm coming back!" whispered Boots.**

"**Cruuunch!" snapped a twig. **

"**Uh oh." said Boots as he lifted his foot from the twig. **

"**Roooooooooar!" said the now awoken Dragon Leader. "Who dares awaken me!"**

**The Dragon Leader's roar fully awoke all of the dragons we previously encountered in the fields. **

"**It's Queen Allie!" said Allie. "Along with Dora, Boots, and some new friends."**

"**Oh, Queen Allie!" said the Dragon Leader now calming down. "What brings you here; you know we don't like being awoken."**

**Allie told the dragon leader about their current situation. **

"**I see." said the Dragon Leader. "Come with me."**

**The dragon leader led them to the rock behind them with clue. **

"**These drawings appeared on our ancient rock a couple of days ago." said the Dragon Leader. "Now I know what they finally mean."**

"**Excuse me your highness." said Josh. "But may we have the clue por favor?"**

"**Hmm, I will give you the clue." said the Leader. "But first, you must find a way to help us all fall asleep again."**

"**We know a lullaby your highness." said Dora. "It will help you all sleep very peacefully."**

"**Good, let us hear it." said the leader. **

"**I need your help." said Dora. "In English we say sweet dreams; In Spanish we say dulces suenos."**

"**Will you sing it with us?" said Naiya. **

"**Great!" said Dora. "When I sing dulces suenos; You sing dulces suenos."**

_**Dulces Suenos Song…**_

"**Sing Dulces Suenos." sang Dora. "Dulces Suenos" sang everyone. "Sing Dulces Suenos." sang Dora. "Dulces Suenos." sang everyone. "Sing Dulces Suenos." **

**sang Dora. "Dulces Suenos." sang everyone. "Sing Dulces Suenos." sang Dora. "Dulces Suenos." sang everyone. "The day is done my little one." sang Dora. **

**"It's time for bed so rest your head and sing."**

"**Dulces Suenos, Dulces Suenos" everyone finished. **

**All of the dragons in the fields fell back to sleep very peacefully. **

"**Congratulations, you did it." said the Dragon Leader. "You may have the clue."**

"**Thank you, your highness." said Josh pulling out the notebook. "Let's see our third clue is the moon. **

**Josh drew the last clue in the notebook. **

"**There now we have all three clues." said Josh. "Wait all three clues; Do you know what this means everyone!"**

"**What is it guys." said Allie. **

"**We're ready to sit in our thinking chair!" said Josh and Blue. **

"**But wait, the thinking chair is at home." said Josh. **

"**You can use the bench in the backyard." said Dora. **

"**Okay then to the thinking bench!" said Josh. "Dragon Leader before you go to sleep; Can you give us a ride to the castle?"**

"**Since you helped us all out, I will." said the Dragon Leader. "Everyone hop on!" **

**The dragon then carried the gang back to the castle where he waved goodbye, heading back to Dragon Mountain. **

"**Everyone your back!" said the old king. "Did you get the clue?"**

"**Yes, we got the last clue." said Allie. **

"**Now it's time for us to head home." said Dora. "Gracias for your help guys; We wouldn't have gotten the last clue without you."**

"**No problem." said Allie. "What are friends for?"**

"**I hope you get home Josh and Blue." said Allie. "Safe travels back to your dimension."**

"**Thank you, Allie and the old king." said Josh and Blue. **

"**Goodbye everyone." said the old king. **

**Everyone got together for a group hug. **

"**Visit soon Dora." said Allie. **

"**I promise." said Dora. "Is everyone ready: We need to jump out of the storybook to go home."**

"**Ready!" said everyone ready to jump. **

"**Alright and 1,2,3!" said Dora. **

"**Jump!" said everyone. **

**The gang jumped in the air as the storybook carried them out and back to Dora's old bedroom. **

_**Author's Note: And boom goes Chapter 11! Now the gang has all the clues and it's almost time for the end. What was your favorite part of the adventure let me know! Chapter 12 will be the last chapter see ya there, I'm OUT!**_


	12. Chapter 12: End of A New Adventure!

**Chapter 12: End of A New Adventure!**

**The gang has found all of the three clues and have now headed back to Playa Verde. With the magic storybook also in hand it is now time to sit on the thinking bench. So, get ready it's time to think! **

"**Hey, your back everyone!" said Dora's Mami coming outside.**

"**Did you find all three of the clues?" said Abuela and Papi. **

"**We sure did." said Dora. **

_**Thinking Chair Music...**_

"**Now, it's time to sit on the thinking bench." said Blue. **

"**Right Blue, now that we're on our thinking bench." said Josh. **

"**Let's think!" said Blue. **

"**So, we are trying to figure out a way to get me and Blue back home." said Josh. "And our clues are?"**

"**A wishing clam." said Blue. **

"**A magic pearl." said Josh. **

"**And a drawing of the moon." said Blue. **

"**So, how can we get back home with these three things?" said Josh. **

"**Oh, maybe the drawing of the moon means the actual moon." said Blue. **

"**Good idea Blue, but what about the wishing shell and magic pearl?" said Josh. **

"**Hmm, good answer." said Josh to the viewer. "Maybe we could put the pearl inside of the wishing clam."**

"**But what about the moon?" said Blue. **

"**Hmm, I don't know Blue." said Josh. **

'**That is a tough one." said Boots. **

**Everyone agreed thinking really hard.**

"**Can you help?" said Blue to the viewers. "What do you think?"**

"**Yeah, you're right." said Josh. "If we put the pearl inside of the clam and hold it up to the moon."**

"**The magic of the moon, pearl, and clam should grant our wish to go back home." said Blue. **

"**Hey, everyone we just figured out Blue's Clues!" said Josh. **

_**We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues Music…**_

"**We just figured out Blue's Clues!" sang Josh and Blue. **

"**We just figured out Blue's Clues!" sang Dora and Boots. **

"**We just figured out Blue's Clues!" sang the rest of the heroes joining in. **

"**And now we can go back home!" finished Josh and Blue. **

**"Wow, what an awesome adventure we went on today Blue!" said Josh. **

**"Yeah, it was super fun!" said Blue. **

**Everyone laughed.**

_**We Did It All For One Music...**_

"**Hooray we journeyed under the sea, through the rainforest, and through the crystal kingdom!" said Dora. **

"**And found all of the clues!" said Boots. **

"**We Did It!" said everyone. **

_**Song starts... **_

"**We did it together, all for one." sang everyone. **

"**We swiped the coral away to save the mermaid kingdom." sang Dora. **

"**We did it together, all for one." sang everyone. **

"**We matched the pyramid puzzle and solved the Riddle Forest." sang Boots. **

"**Yeah, we did it lo hicimos!" sang everyone. "All For One."**

"**We sung the dragons to sleep by us doing our part." sang Kate. **

"**And we just figured out Blue's Clues ****cause we're really smart!" sang Josh and Blue. **

"**Yeah!" sang everyone. **

"**We did it together, all for one." sang Dora and Boots. **

"**We did it together, we got it done." sang Josh and Blue. **

"**We Did It All For One!" finished everyone. **

**Everyone cheered and celebrated the victory. But, now it's time for Josh and Blue to head back home. **

"**Hey, everyone!" said Moona who just appeared in a vision. **

"**Moona!" said Josh and Blue walking over with everyone else. **

"**Congratulations everyone I knew you could it do it." said Moona. "Now it's time for you two to wish yourselves back home."**

"**Thank you everyone for helping us find a way back home." said Josh. **

"**We couldn't have done it without you!" said Blue. **

"**No problem guys." said Dora. "Helping friends is what we do."**

"**We're really gonna miss you guys." said Boots. "We all had a lot of fun on this adventure."**

**Everyone agreed this was one crazy adventure. **

"**We'll miss you all too." said Josh. **

"**Maybe we will all meet again someday." said Blue. **

"**Hopefully it's in your world this time." said Boots. **

"**Yeah it sounds very exciting." said Dora. **

"**Goodbye everyone!" said Josh and Blue. **

"**Goodbye!" said the Dora gang. **

"**Safe travels back to your world." said Dora's Mami. **

"**Gracias." said Josh. "We're ready Moona." **

"**Ready Blue?" said Josh. **

**Blue nodded. **

"**We wish to go back home!" said Josh and Blue. "Woahh!"**

**Using the clam, pearl and moon along with Moona's magic the portal appeared in the air. **

"**Let's skidoo to home we zoom!" said Josh and Blue as the magic portal sucked them in. **

"**Hopefully we see them again soon." said Boots. **

"**Yeah hopefully we will." said Dora. **

**Dora now turned towards the viewer. **

"**Thanks for helping us find all the clues to find a way home for Josh and Blue." said Dora. **

"**What was your favorite part of the trip?**

"**I like that part." said Boots. "My favorite part was solving the riddles."**

"**I liked that part too Boots. said Dora. "My favorite part was singing the dragons to sleep, and helping our friends get back home."**

"**All of our favorite parts we're playing Blue's Clues." said Kate. **

"**Yeah!" said the rest of the heroes. **

"**Helping out friends and each other is always fun to do." said Dora. "Adios, amigos!"**

"**Adios!" said everyone else. **

_**Back in the Blue's Clues House…**_

"**Welcome back we missed you both." said Mr. Salt. **

"**Yeah!" said the Blue's Clues gang. **

"**We missed you all too!" said Josh. **

"**Bow, Bow, Bow!" barked Blue. **

"**Dora and her friends seem amazing." said Sidetable Drawer. **

"**They really are." said Josh. "Thanks for all the help Moona."**

"**Ba, Ba, Bow." barked Blue. **

"**Your welcome guys." said Moona. "See ya soon!"**

"**Goodbye!" said everyone as Moona disappeared back to the Blue's Room. **

"**Thank you so much for helping us get back home." said Josh. "You really are a great friend."**

"**Ba, Ba, Bow!" barked Blue. **

_**So Long Song Music…**_

"**Now it's time for so long!" sang Josh playing his guitar. **

"**But we're gonna sing one more song!" sang the Blue's Clues gang. **

"**Ba, Bow, Bow!" sang Blue. **

"**Thanks for doing your part." sang Josh.**

"**Bow, Bow!" sang Blue. **

"**You sure are smart, and you sure worked hard." sang Josh. **

"**When you use your mind." sang the Blue's Clues gang. "And take a step at a time." **

"**You can do anything!" sang Josh. "That you wanna do!"**

"**Ba Bow!" sang Blue. **

"**Oooh!" sang Josh. **

"**Bow, Bow, Bow!" finished Blue as the song ends. **

"**Goodbye!" said Josh. "See you real soon!"**

**The camera zooms out as the door closes. Blue then jumps out of her doggie door toward the camera. She licks the camera screen as the music ends and the camera cuts to black. **

**And everyone lived happily ever after…**

**The End!**

_**Author's Note: And there goes the end! Aww, I had so much fun. "I hope ya'll enjoyed the ending and the song. I changed the shell into a clam because they sometimes have pearls and it would make more sense. Hope ya'll enjoyed it and for the last time leave your thoughts like always! See ya, I'm OUT!**_


End file.
